


То, что он любил

by Dariana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariana/pseuds/Dariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ведь каждый, кто на свете жил, любимых убивал. Трус - поцелуем, тот, кто смел - кинжалом наповал</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что он любил

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика [The Thing He Loved](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1168653/1/The-Thing-He-Loved), автор: lookinginward  
>  **Бета** : Рене  
> Фик переведен в 2004 году в рамках HP Ficathon на Красном форуме.

_Ты никогда и не подозревал, правда? Ты, такой уверенный в своей собственной силе… Но можешь ли ты быть другим? Ты всегда был таким, даже когда мы были моложе…_

Ты помнишь те далекие дни, мой друг? Я был изгоем даже на нашем факультете — тихий, потерянный в книгах по Зельеделию мальчик. Никто не замечал меня, до тех пор, пока им не требовался объект для их жестоких шуток. Пока ты не приехал в Хогвартс. 

Думаю, нельзя быть еще более разными, чем мы с тобой. Ты был высоким белокожим блондином — волосы твои были почти серебристыми — божественным; сила и гордость многих поколений Малфоев, чья кровь течет по твоим венам. Я был ниже, невзрачнее, тощим по сравнению с тобой. Я был почти как твой негатив: чернота против твоей белизны, слабость против твоей силы. 

Почему ты снизошел до меня, я тогда не понимал. Но ты снизошел. Но, может быть, это и действительно было настоящей связью. У нас были общие враги — да почти вся школа! Твоя повелительность была почти осязаема, и таким образом тебя ненавидели практически все, кроме слизеринцев. 

Я помню тот день, когда мы стояли спина к спине, и наши палочки были подняты, чтобы отразить нападение поттеровской шайки гриффиндорцев, окружившей нас. Позже, окровавленные, но не избитые, мы смешали нашу кровь — мы поклялись всегда биться вместе против наших врагов. И я свято верил, что так и будет. 

_Я почти забыл, как ты красив… Твои руки, длинные тонкие пальцы, рисующие по стеклу, такие тонкие, словно у девушки. Кто догадается о силе, скрытой в них? Твое красивое лицо теперь несет печать прожитого времени, но кожа все такая же белая. А кто сможет разглядеть шрамы под ней?.._

Я помню что, когда мы получали Смертный Знак, ты стоял безмолвно, бледный, с поджатыми губами, и эта ослепляющая агония, выжигающая клеймо, вспыхивала в твоих глазах. Но ты не кричал, как другие, и ты не падал на землю, сжимаясь от боли, как другие. Нет, присущее только тебе величие пришлось как раз кстати. Я даже подумал, что видел дрожь удовольствия, пробежавшую по твоему лицу. Не то, что я. Я скулил от боли, как щенок, которого мучили, когда Черную Метку вжигали в мою плоть. Твоя рука — твоя правая рука до сих пор была сведена судорогой боли от ожога — дотронулась до моего плеча, стараясь поддержать, утешая и успокаивая. Но я так и не смог встретиться с тобой взглядом. 

Потом, когда Темный Лорд отпустил нас на некоторое время, мы сели рядом. Ты дал мне стакан бренди, чтобы облегчить боль в руке. Я помню слова, которые ты сказал, глядя в огонь, твой мягкий, соблазнительный голос: 

— Твоя ошибка в том, Северус, что ты стараешься игнорировать боль, изгнать ее из своих мыслей, из своего тела. Лучше притяни ее к себе, сделай частью своего существования, смакуй это чувство с каждым вдохом своих легких и с каждым ударом своего сердца. Прими ее, как любовника. 

Ты смотрел на меня, и твои обычно холодные глаза, казалось, обжигали мою душу. «Сделай ее своей. Ты можешь контролировать только то, что действительно принадлежит тебе». 

Ты подошел ко мне и прикоснулся к уголку моего рта; твои пальцы мягко скользнули по моему подбородку, чертили свой путь по шее, вплелись в мои волосы. Я вглядывался в твои глаза, зная, что мои собственные отражали мою душу, зная, что они признавались тебе в любви, признавались в моей готовности подчиниться тебе и телом, и душой… 

_Ты никогда не был нежным любовником, Люциус. Нет, ты никогда не был груб, но никогда и ласков. Но сила твоей страсти была всепобеждающей. Даже сейчас, после стольких лет, прошедших с момента нашей последней встречи, я чувствую, как волна жара проносится по моему телу, стоит мне вспомнить. Я чувствую, как моя решимость куда-то исчезает — но только на мгновение._

_Но я помню и другой раз…_

Лорд становился сильнее, и возрастала твоя сила, почти сравниваясь с Его. Я дрожал от едва сдерживаемого желания, когда ты произносил слова черномагического заклятия. Твои глаза яростно сверкали, в то время как голос был холоден, словно лед. 

— Старайся контролировать себя, Северус, — пробормотал ты негромко, подняв бровь и чуть-чуть скривив губы. Эта гримаса была твоей улыбкой. 

Из всех его Жрецов Смерти ты был единственным, кто смело встречал его пристальный взгляд. И расплачивался за это регулярно. В первый раз Лорд посмеялся над твоей дерзостью, над твоим неповиновением и назвал тебя своим самым верным, самым способным учеником. В другой раз он разъярился из-за твоего отношения, и ты упал на землю, корчась и издавая сдавленные стоны под Круцио. 

Но ведь это была боль, которую ты подчинил себе, не правда ли, Люциус? Остальные смотрели на твое содрогающееся тело и воображали, что твои стоны были вызваны мучениями под одним из наиболее почитаемых Непростительных проклятий. В конце концов, каждый знал, что Малфой никогда не будет ни вопить, ни плакать от боли. Ты тщательно контролировал себя, и все, что было позволено Малфою, — это мягкий стон. 

Да, остальные думали именно так и, быть может, уважали тебя и немного боялись. Но я-то знал, Люциус. Я знал, что ты обнимал боль, наслаждаясь ее сладкой агонией. Я знал, на что были похожи твои стоны — неужели я не слышал их, когда мы оба дрожали в экстазе в объятиях друг друга? 

Тебе доставляло такое удовольствие приносить боль и мучить других. Чем моложе и невиннее были жертвы, тем сильнее было твое наслаждение. И твоя ненависть к магглам и тем, кто, по мнению Малфоев, был «нечистокровным» делала пытки головокружительными. Если бы кто-нибудь узнал, сколько смертей, сваленных на Темного Лорда, было на твоей совести, ты бы точно провел вечность в Азкабане до того, как получил Поцелуй Дементора. 

И вначале я с радостью разделял с тобой твое удовольствие. У нас была одинаковая — ну, или почти одинаковая — кровь. Мы были кровными братьями. Я боготворил тебя. Не было такой вещи, которой я бы не совершил для тебя, не было такой боли, которую бы я за тебя не вытерпел, не было такого риска, на который бы я не пошел. 

_Твои губы сжимаются в незаметную улыбку, которая, впрочем, не достигает глаз. Как же хорошо я знаю эту улыбку. О чем ты думаешь, Люциус? О чем вспоминаешь?.._

Я помню, как все кончилось, как между нами разверзлась пропасть, такая широкая и безграничная, что ее никогда не преодолеть. Была одна девушка… Черт, как же это все прозаично! Почему так много невероятно трагичных историй начинаются именно так?! Я не буду вдаваться в подробности, мой друг, только не сейчас… Достаточно будет сказать, что я был настолько глуп, чтобы полюбить ту, которую ни за что не должен был любить, ту, которую любить просто не мог — магглу! Красивую, милую, нежную девочку, но, увы, магглу. 

Ты никогда не спрашивал, почему я отсутствовал, — у тебя просто не было никаких оснований. Ты занимал огромное место в моем сердце и знал это. Хотя, я должен признать, ты никогда не припоминал мне этот факт. Ты понимал это, но никогда не произносил вслух. 

Но я был более наблюдательным, чем ты думал, мой друг. Я видел, как твои чуть затуманенные глаза задерживались на мне, задумчиво изучая мое лицо. Я видел, как мерцали твои глаза, когда ты учуял ее запах на моей коже. Ты всегда был чувствителен к запахам. 

Я так полагаю, что именно ее запах привел тебя к ней в дом той ночью. Ты был особенно возбужден той ночью, твои глаза остро смотрели на меня, ноздри трепетали, будто бы ты был львом, учуявшим добычу. 

— Ах, ни с чем невозможно спутать этот запах — запах маггловской женщины, — ты протянул, со свистом втягивая воздух. Выражение отвращения искривило твои идеальные черты. — Мускусно— сладкий, как у полусгнивших фруктов. Удивляюсь, как они подходят друг другу…

Ты смотрел на меня и улыбался, и эта улыбка, как и все предыдущие, не дошла до твоих глаз. 

— Как нам повезло, что мы не должны общаться с ними… 

Я почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от моего лица, когда я увидел ясный блеск понимания в твоих глазах. Но я увидел в них кое-что еще: была ли это ревность, горечь измены, боль? Оно исчезло так быстро, что я не был уверен, а было ли это вообще, не был уверен, не игра ли это моего воображения. 

Ее взгляд, полный страха, когда она смотрела то на меня, то на тебя, был почти первобытным — истинный страх добычи, пойманной хищником. 

Ты снова улыбнулся, и в этой улыбке была смерть. 

— Я сделаю ей подарок, Северус, — ты холодно посмотрел на нее так, будто бы она была самым отвратительным видом домашних эльфов, — хотя сомневаюсь, что она способна оценить мое великодушие, Северус, но я знаю, что это оценишь ты. 

Ты поднял палочку: «Круцио!» 

Она упала на пол, крича в неописуемой агонии. 

— Я подарю ей боль, сладкую восхитительную боль. И я разделю эту боль с ней, Северус. 

— Нет, Люциус! Пожалуйста, прекрати! Люциус, если ты меня любишь, пожалуйста! — я крикнул в отчаянии. 

Ты повернулся ко мне с поднятой волшебной палочкой. Глаза бешено полыхали. Я немедленно попятился назад, закрыв глаза, ожидая, что ты сейчас нападешь. Я задыхался. Ее мучительные крики эхом отдавались в моей голове. Я хотел подбежать к ней, кричать с ней, но не мог и сдвинуться с места. Вся моя решимость ушла на то, чтобы открыть глаза и снова встретиться с тобой с взглядом. Я почувствовал, как застыла моя кровь, увидев твои ледяные глаза, твои болезненно изогнутые губы. 

— Люблю тебя? С какой стати ты так подумал, дорогой Северус? — твой голос был мягким, почти нежным. — Потому что мы охотились вместе? Потому что мы вместе узнали, как это восхитительно — причинять кому-то боль? Почему что мы вместе вдыхали сладковатый запах смерти? Или потому что наши тела незабываемо сплетались в страсти? 

Твои глаза сверкали ярче, твоя улыбка стала заметней, голос стал еще более презрительным. 

— Любить тебя? — еще мягче. — Любить кого-то? — ты покачал головой в издевательской печали. — Боюсь, что это твое проклятие, Северус, твое, а не мое. 

Ты отвернулся от меня. 

— Тебе лучше избавиться от этой слабости, мой друг, если ты и дальше будешь служить Темному Лорду. Любви нет места в нашем мире. 

Ты поднял волшебную палочку и резко прервал ее крики: «Авада Кедавра! Если это утешит тебя, Северус, я заберу свой подарок. Она больше не будет страдать!» 

Больше не оглядываясь, ты вышел из комнаты. Без какого-либо намека на чувства ты вышел из комнаты, в которой я остался рыдать над милой магглой, которая подарила мне настоящую, чистую радость. Ты убил ее, убил ради удовольствия, которое доставляли тебе убийства магглов. 

_Это — тонкая линия, проведенная между любовью и ненавистью. Тоненькая ниточка, которую так легко перерезать._

Мы больше не разговаривали после той ночи. Когда нас призывал к себе Темный Лорд, мы никогда не встречались взглядами. Я не отваживался посмотреть на тебя, чтобы ты не увидел ненависти в моих глазах, когда-то признававшихся тебе в любви. Ты знал, конечно, ты должен был знать. Ты всегда получал то, что хотел. 

Я вынашивал планы мести каждый день! Я убивал тебя разными ужасными способами, которые только мог вообразить. Иногда я убивал тебя быстро, решительно и уходил от твоего трупа не оглядываясь, как ты убил ее. Иногда я убивал тебя медленно. Наслаждаясь твоими криками боли, которую даже Малфой не смог вынести. В другой раз я передавал тебя аурорам, глядя в праведном удовольствии на то, как тебя увозят в Азкабан, и ты умоляешь их сохранить тебе жизнь. 

Но единственная боль, которую я себе подчинил, — это боль трусости. Я не смог убить тебя, хоть и ненавидел, и любил. 

Моя ненависть распространялась на все, связанное с тобой — нет, не на твою семью и «друзей». Трудно было ненавидеть твою семью, Люциус. Я знаю, они тоже страдали, и эти страдания причинял им ты. Нет, я ненавидел тех, кто сделал тебя таким (и сделал меня таким, каким я стал). 

Я отвернулся от Темного Лорда, когда он был на пике власти. Я стал одержим желанием нанести ему поражение, уничтожить его и все, что он создал. (Уничтожить тебя? Уничтожить себя?) Никто не мог заподозрить, что я, «малфоевский щенок» (как меня называли не раз) могу предать его. Они не думали, что я могу быть другим, кроме как пугливым, слабым, но преданным слугой темного Лорда. 

_Мне действительно везло. Я всегда хорошо умел перевоплощаться. И именно это послужило главной причиной тому, что я занялся зельями. И шпион — это тоже очень переменчивая «профессия». Многие Жрецы Смерти, томящиеся в Азкабане (да и многие, кто вышел оттуда), отправились туда благодаря моим свидетельствам._

_Я знаю, что тебе все известно, Люциус. Почему ты не заставил меня вернуться к Темному Лорду, теперь, когда его былое могущество возвращается? Потом я понял, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сам обратился к тебе. Несомненно, ты думаешь — если ты вообще об этом думаешь, — что я до сих пор испытываю к тебе какие-то глубокие чувства, которые помогут мне преодолеть эту огромную пропасть, возникшую между нами. Ты такой самоуверенный._

_Твое очевидное самодовольство отделяет тебя от смерти, и оно бесит меня. Это бесит меня не потому, что ты знаешь, что я тут, не потому что, что ты осведомлен о судьбе, которая ждет тебя, а потому, что ты сейчас видишь меня, видишь ненависть в моих глазах, видишь мою волшебную палочку, готовую убить тебя, направленную на тебя, видишь губы, с которых срываются слова. И ты просто улыбаешься своей проклятой самоуверенной улыбкой и говоришь: «Старайся контролировать себя, дорогой Северус!»_

_— Авада Кедавра! Гореть тебе в аду, Люциус._

«Ведь каждый, кто на свете жил, любимых убивал. Трус — поцелуем, тот, кто смел — кинжалом наповал» * — и какая разница, что это была волшебная палочка?

**Author's Note:**

> * - отрывок из стихотворения О. Уайлда "Баллада о Редингтонской тюрьме".


End file.
